REAL
by Silent Talks
Summary: For Common people Love is fluff, Love is a two side attraction, Love is Forgiveness . Then again Quinn and rachel are far from common right? This is the story of real love . AU, Faberry story you guys. Please be gentle and kind... first story ever and english it's not my native language.
1. SHIT

it's funny how even the most awful days can turn around. People always said to me that love was something to search for. Only that i wasn't searching, I fell for a beautiful woman in the less expected day.

In the less expected way...

This is far form a fairytale love, It is far from the perfect love idea but IT IS PERFECT... for us

This is our story...

* * *

SHIT

Shit, Shit, Shit….

I couldn't think of anything else as I stumbled trough New York City. Leave it to awkward me to trust implicitly in my "OMG That's your phone?" cellphone alarm. I mean, don't get me wrong, iPhones are great… for "Not broke" people. So… that means that they aren't for me… SHIT.

I guess I wasn't that late. Two hours are understandable right? … Shit.

As I dodged hot dogs carts and "Don't even look at my expensive shoes" kind of people I started to get trough the scene script again. It never hurt to over prepare. Even if one was late to what could be a "One time life opportunity"

Word on the street (college) was that famous director Chris Amkier wanted to make a "Broadway Classic Revival". The casting director was having auditions today … the best part? They were willing to cast an undergraduate (theater rookie). The project was so new; that the real show to "revived" was a secret. I didn't care, give me all of them Evita, Maria, Fanny, I was ready… This was my chance. Only if I could run faster damn it!

… Oh God I really hoped the other "Actresses" (starving women) suddenly got Gonorrhea… or not. A simple Flu can make the job. Yes! I hope they had a little (influenza size) case of the flu.

Finally after a thousand "Watch where you running girl!" and 3 mustard pretzels imprinted in my shirt … I ARRIVED! To a deserted auditorium … well that's strange.

I decided to look for an assistant or you know… people, only to find a miserable, rusty, sign.

_"Auditions for Chris Amkier's Production are _

_ cancelled until further notice, we're sorry for _

_ any troubles that this may cause you ._

Huh… Well, Shit.

So much for my Big Break

_"Sorry for the troubles", _what an assholes. Tears started to gather in my eyes, I had to lean my head back to keep them in. Damn it! Stupid Stone Age Phone! I lift my hand with the offending piece of technology (crap) in my grasp; I had every intention to smash it in the nearest wall but someone dared to clear their throat in that moment. After jumping higher than the empire state (so I'm dramatic… kill me) I turned to look at the stranger (bitch) that stopped my diva tantrum . Only to find raised eyebrows and a gorgeous woman there, she was so different to the ugly ass skinny bitch that I started picturing in my head.

The blonde, sexy as fuck, goddess remained quiet. Waiting for me to say something, unfortunately I couldn't. I was awestruck… Big eyes, short-cropped hair, full lips, long eyelashes… Oh my.

After several seconds (minutes) of me being a stupid staring statue, she talked. And Oh My God, did she talk.

"Don't you think you might use that later on?" She said showing a small smirk on her sweet face. Whatever thought I had prepared crushed in an instant, her voice… It was unreal. I realized I still had my arm raised (stupid), I let it down as fast as I could.

"Um… Yeah, You're right" I managed to mumble while staring now at the floor (again…stupid). "Are you here for the audition?" she asked, "Um… Yeah, Yeah I am" I replied while blushing. "It sucks, isn`t it? I was really excited". So she was here for it too? She chuckled "Yes I am" … I blushed again; thinking out loud was not going to help me here.

"Quinn" a hand appeared in my sight, a VERY lovely hand.

"Rachel" I felt very clumsy as I hold her elegant lady like palm.

"So Rachel, that stone you call phone actually works?" I was to damn lost to even get offended (even tough my phone did resembled a stone) "Er, Yes it does… why do you ask?" A soft smile appeared in her face. "So that I can give you my number of course"

Words didn't exist for me anymore

I guess Shit didn't describe my day anymore.


	2. FRIENDS?

HELLO EVERYBODY!

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND THE FOLLOWS. I hope that you keep on liking this story all the way to the end. I feel like I should say this: Im open for all kind of comments (not cruel ones of course) regarding REAL. Whatever you feel let me know...trust me it helps.

Of course if you want to talk about my sex appeal, then go ahead . Those comments are EVEN more welcomed. (JK guys)

ANYWAY

I give you chap 2. And it's safe to say that I don't own glee or their characters. The only thing that is mine is the storyline

* * *

There was a ray of sunshine bothering her closed eyes as the typical morning sounds appeared (New York morning sounds at that). People screaming their lungs out at each other, cars honking without a break (assholes), and the very best: police car's passing by her apartment as fast as they could go (not very much).

She loved it

NYC was everything she loved and ever desired. This sounds were the proof that she got out of Lima, Ohio. So she welcomed all of it with open arms…

The stupid ray of sunshine was killing her tough. She was awake ok? But that didn't mean she wanted to get out of her bed… or open her eyes for that matter. She planed being a lazy ass all day long. She refused to get up. THERE WAS LITERALLY NOTHING THAT COULD MAKE HER STAND UP right now.

"You ever greet your guests?"

That did it…

Her struggle for setting her legs free from the evil sheets (So that she could turn and face the owner of that angelic voice) ended in her falling on her ass on the bedroom floor...Still, SO worth it. She knew that voice.

When she freed herself from hell (floor and mangle of sheets) she had a very obvious blush. That smile tough, and don't even get her started on the raised eyebrows.

There, in all her Grace Kelly glory, stood Quinn. Leaning on her door frame with her arms crossed… she looked amused.

"How in hell do you got in?" The outrage didn't hinder her growing grin.

"Your cat let me in"… At her scowl she kept talking. "Your spare key hideout is every serial killer dream" She turned serious for a second. "You need to do something about that ok? Never mind she was the one looking for the damn thing in the first place.

Whatever seriousness she had, dropped in an instant. A very excited smile made it's way on the blonde's face. "Rachel, I want to show you something. I know you'll love it. I didn't want to wait any minute. The very moment I find about it I started to make my way over here" … Giddy Quinn was adorable. Then again, She thought that about Quinn every time. So far she have met every mask of the blonde wonder… There was Nerdy Quinn, Bacon Quinn (that one was scary), competitive Quinn (scary as hell), _Sexy Quinn _(present all the time… at least to Rachel), and the worst ever: Confusing Quinn

Yes, confusing. You see Quinn and Rachel… were friends. F.R.I.E.N.D.S and that was no fun at all. Rachel wanted to be something more but the blonde was an expert at mixed signs.

Since that day at the FAILED audition (she still shed a tear or two about that FYI) Quinn, true to her word, called her. Sporadic calls turned into coffee meetings and movie marathons. Slowly they learned to trust each other, and a friendship (crazy as ever) started to form.

They knew their quirks, hobbies, vices, and virtues… they have seen each other at their best and worst… and truthfully? They loved it

There was something that made them connect with each other …

Rachel thought that they were getting somewhere else (kissing else kind of thing) but one fateful day Quinn dropped the first of the "Get real Rachel" bombs. They were in one of their "I'm so fucking bored so tell me anything" 3 hours phone calls when the stunning blonde said "Oh Rach, I swear you make me snort like Sandra Bullock in Miss Congeniality (the original one, they both hated the sequel, _another_ thing they had in common)." The comment would be fine but Quinn kept talking "The moment I saw you at that office, something told me to reach out for you, I just knew we were meant to be… (At this point Rachel's heart started to melt) …FRIENDS."

SHIT, that was a disappointment …

She couldn't help to ask "What do you mean Q'? "Well I feel like we were sisters separated at birth (no they weren't, sisters didn't want to kiss / suck the face of each other)."- "Rachel, you get me on so many levels, I swear I'm so lucky to have met you that day". Despite the endearing speech (_lovely /Touchy_ Quinn everybody, another mask) Rachel heart grow smaller with each word.

Since that day, Rachel and Quinn's time filled with mixed comments. One moment she would get her hopes up just to have them broken at something else. It was frustrating, Rachel was so sure of her feelings. SHE LIKES QUINN. There was an obvious attraction. She would love to explore that option and see where those amazing feelings could take them…. But still, she doesn't want to ruin what they have for something they could have (as amazing as the could have is)

There were times when Quinn would look at her screaming something in those amazing hazel eyes. She would go out of her way to touch her, cuddle with her, telling how amazing she was. The blonde would be as flirty as ever and then ending the comment with a "Just kidding Rach" or "You should have seen your face R". And especially there were moments when Quinn's face softened and her eyes glazed… all this when looking at Rachel. Those moments filled the songstress with enough bravery to confess her feelings… but still. The stiffness when Rachel reaches for her hand in public (to guide her somewhere or pull her in some direction), the emphasis on FRIEND when introducing the singer to other people and classmates made Rachel step back and doubt herself.

Granted, That day at the audition, the way Quinn asked for her phone to save her number implied an interest in other way that friendship… but then again, you never know.

So that leaves us here. They were friends, Rachel wanted more, but did Quinn wanted more as well? Was she just imagining things? Did she read things in Quinn's actions that weren't even there? Girls who are friends could be as touchy as they were, right?

…Was Quinn even a lesbian?

What does a lesbian IS anyway? Quinn was the first girl she felt attracted to. Was SHE a lesbian? How did lesbians managed … _intimacy _anyway_? _¿How would _Quinn_ be _in _intimacy?

Oh God, sexy thoughts appeared…

"RACHEL!"

…That was a hard wake up call from her mind. Where was she? Oh yes! In her bed.

As red as someone can get Rachel focused her eyes on Quinn's impatient face.

"Where were you rach?" Said the blonde angel with a small chuckle

Despite her inner turmoil she smirked. _"_On the clouds baby_"_ She let out with an "I want to make you laugh by my supposed (nonexistent) sexiness". Then she started to sing the verse of the famous Sinatra song

"Come fly with me, let's fly, let's fly away"

She grabbed her "friend's"(as if) waist and twirled her around in silly dance circles around the bedroom. The blonde was laughing all the way and Rachel? Rachel was beyond herself …

"Once I get you up there, I'll be holding you OH so near"

Rachel tightened her grip on Quinn's waist. Meanwhile the blonde appeared marveled at the brunette's voice. For a moment, there were no doubts, there were no progress nor regress in a relationship, there were just two girls who met at an audition that happened to like being in each other presence as much as possible.

When the dizziness became too much they stopped. Between snorts and laughs they came to the point where they were staring at each other with soft smiles… and they stayed there for a while (seconds really).

Quinn seemed to snap herself out of something. "So, you're coming?" she asked Rachel

_(Stop the dirty thoughts Berry!)_

She stupidly asked "Where" with a love struck face

The tingle like chuckle appeared again… "To see your surprise of course" NOW SHE REMEMBERED

"OF course, I'll just take a quick bath, that ok?"- "It's fine Rach, I'll start breakfast"

As Rachel made her way to the bathroom Quinn grabbed her wrist, "OH, and Berry?" She asked with a sultry tone. Rachel was beyond any response now as she stared with big eyes at the blonde. Quinn pulled the songstress to her embrace "Next time you lose yourself among clouds, make sure to invite me" She whispered in the other girl's ear.

Rachel jaw went all the way to the floor

Quinn stepped out of the embrace and laughed all the way. THAT unfreeze Rachel. "You should see your face Rach", "That was hilarious". The blond wonder let out a wink and got out of the room.

Hilarious her ass!

That woman WAS going to kill her

Friends? Well we'll see about that _Sexy Quinn_…

Oh Shit! Breakfast ment _Bacon Quinn. _NOW She was scared... She forgot to buy her "friend" her supply of pork. (Can you say EW?)

CRAP


	3. BACON AND SATAN

**Hi guys, I know i haven't been around for a while. I AM SO SORRY, They diagnosed me with Tuberculosis so I had to get used to the treatments and the appointments. Anyhow so sorry, I'd like you to know that that's the reason why this is short, because I prefer to give you something now so that next chapter you get so much more. **

**PLEASE Your reviews brighten my day, so never stop to send them and give me suggestions. Or just say hi, it's much appreciated. Hope everything goes well in your lives.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Previously...

_Quinn seemed to snap herself out of something. "So, you're coming?" she asked Rachel_

_(Stop the dirty thoughts Berry!)_

_She stupidly asked "Where" with a love struck face_

_The tingle like chuckle appeared again… "To see your surprise of course" NOW SHE REMEMBERED_

_"OF course, I'll just take a quick bath, that ok?"- "It's fine Rach, I'll start breakfast"_

_As Rachel made her way to the bathroom Quinn grabbed her wrist, "OH, and Berry?" She asked with a sultry tone. Rachel was beyond any response right now as she stared with big eyes at the blonde. Quinn pulled the songstress to her embrace "Next time you loose yourself among clouds, make sure to invite me" She whispered in the other girl's ear._

_Rachel jaw went all the way to the floor_

_Quinn stepped out of the embrace and laughed all the way. THAT unfroze Rachel. "You should see your face Rach", "That was hilarious". The blond wonder let out a wink and got out of the room._

_Hilarious her ass!_

_That woman was going to be the death of her._

_Friends? Well we'll see about that…_

* * *

**_NEW CHAPTER_**

It took every ounce of courage she had to finally step out of her bathroom. Experience taught her to not take _bacon Quinn _for granted.

Step-by-Step She arrived to the living room. There, with her arms crossed and petulant face laid the blonde angel. She stood in front of her (keeping distance… in case of …you know).

After waiting of a while and not having a response what so ever, she _dared_ to speak -"Qui...'" a raised palm stopped her.

_"No Bacon"-_ was the only answer

Rachel cringed._ "There is a perfect substitute in the frid..."_ a sound stopped her again. Did Quinn just _growl_ at her?

_"No Bacon, Rachel"_

Did she use the full name? This was getting a little old. –_"Vegan Bacon It's not that bad Q! You actually have tasted it once…"-_

.

.

.

.

A loud shriek pierced her eardrums (She came close to loosing her hearing)

"WHAT?"- "RACHEL!"- "ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

The blonde wonder was carving a hole on the floor; she paced her feet off while mumbling things to herself. "The nerve!"- "This is a major offence"- "Can't believe I trusted her".

Rachel rolled her eyes. This could go on and on. She decided to stop it all.

With a big ass smirk she decided to play…

_"You know Quinn, actually I'm amazed that I could fool you. I thought you were going to smell the fake bacon from 5 miles away… You are the bacon Nazi_ (she really was).

Quinn's face was turning red with each word. Rachel could swear that she was trembling with outrage. So, of course, being the stupid fool she was, she decided to go on.

_"When you actually took a bite of that delicious, succulent, big FAKE bacon…"_

There was that growl again

_"I was ecstatic!" You tasted VEGAN food!_

That did it...

Rachel couldn't believe she managed to dodge Quinn's bull tackle but SHE DID. As Quinn got ready for yet another tackle Rachel fled. The two of them stumbled all over the apartment, Rachel cackling like a two-cent movie villain, and Quinn shouting at the top of her lungs.

Rachel looked behind her shoulder and trembled at the sight. There was her blonde, with her mane of hair all over the place, her eyes like crazy and breathing hard.

So, Lion Quinn appeared, she have forgotten about _that one. She might as well play dead._

Finally it took a FUCKING RHINO tackle to take her down. There, on the floor and afraid to open her eyes and face _Quinn the lion Queen,_ she came up with the only resource that could save her. So, without batting an eyelash she blurted out…

_"IHOP!"_

_"IHOP Quinn! … My treat, I swear, you can order as much bacon as you can eat "_

The weight above her disappeared in a second, when she was able to sit, she realized that her apartment door was open… Where did Quinn go?

Just when she was about to have a freak-out (not really) a blonde mane of hair reappeared through the door

_" Why are you not moving?"_ A _very_ annoyed Quinn let out. The brunette could only huff in response

She sighed, …_"I'm coming"_

* * *

IHOP was an everyday adventure, but that day Quinn really pushed Rachel limits.

Quinn stumbled through the door like a crazy enraged person. _"Move lady, bacon needs now me!"_ - Was the only apology to an _advanced aged citizen _who ended being shoved.

Pinching the middle of her nose, Rachel followed her blonde through the tables, when they arrived to a booth Quinn adopted a very innocent face. Having a skeptical phase Rachel asked the obvious

_"What?"_

_"Bacon now… please?"_ She said with a face that melt Rachel's insides. _"Sure honey, as many as you can eat_ (she realized she may end poor after breakfast).

There was a moment at hearing the endearment that the blonde's face softened but before Rachel could ask about it _crazy bacon Quinn_ returned. She started to look left and right and seemed more agitated by not finding what she was looking for

_"Where is our waitress Rach?"_ she let out with devastating face

Rolling her eyes Rachel raised her hand and called the waitress to their table

_"Just calm down… ok Quinn? The DEAD pigs are not going anywhere"_

The scowl she received in returned was amusing as hell

* * *

"FINALLY!" Thought Rachel after _getting out_ of that embarrassing situation. She remembered why Quinn should never be admitted at any establishment that dares to cook _fried pig stripes._

After many, and boy she means MANY _"It's not crispy enough"_ complaints from Quinn. The waitress managed to please her blonde's crazy picky food requirements and brought what ONLY Quinn could name a _"Fucking decent bacon dude". _Meanwhile she tried to hide her face behind a menu. Which only made Quinn more frustrated

The whiny and adorable _"Why are you not looking at me rach"_ almost broke her heart … but come on! …It's only bacon after all.

But anyhow, she could endured it all for Quinn… It's just one more thing that made the beautiful girl special. Even now, as they walked to central park she couldn't stop admiring the hazel eyes and the full mouth

"BLAM!"

Ok… That hurt, she ought to learn to see where she's walking

_"Rach! Are you okay?"_ Came the frantic yell. And there it was the deep sexy voice. She however could not answer, she was to … dizzy? She closed her eyes to get ride of the waves of nausea.

_"Fucking light pole"_

_"So… is this a good time to tell you that San is joining at the park? She just texted me"_

… SHIT. She really hated spend time with the devil's spawn.

* * *

Central Park never ceased to amaze her. The non-judgemental people who couldn't care less about you or your style of life. The non artificial green of the grass or the trees, the cultural, laid back atmosphere it brought in one's self. All of it made magical the little piece of green.

It was by far one of the best NY places for her (AFTER broadway of course)

They were on the grass, no blanket covering their jeans. There, laying on their backs with their eyes closed she let herself thought of the possibilities of THEM becoming a couple. It was easy, almost unavoidable to go there in her mindset, the blonde made it so with the subtle glances and small smiles she seemed to throw her way. Which was frustrating because she didn't now what it meant for the hazel beauty.

Throwing the dice she decided to become bold... Slowly, as if some old christian granny was about to scream blasphemy at her she started to reach for Quinn's hand. Every inch meant conquering oceans for her, halfway there she saw a smirk on the blonde's face but as quickly as it came it went. Quinn was trying so hard to suppress a full-blown smile. That was a good thing right? As if... As if she wanted her to held her hand? Having a spur of courage she rushed the rest of the way.

To held Quinn's hands was something she could never stop admiring. She have done it the past, but with the blonde's confusing behavior she didn't dare to do in daily basis. Her hand's were soft and delicate, feminine, fragile, elegant, sexy. Everything that their owner was by nature. She started to run her finger over the knuckles, and her heart soared when the small smirk on the blonde's face appeared again.

_"What's up bitch, how it's going?"_

The soft presence of Quinn's hand disappeared in matter of nanoseconds. Confused and... little hurt, Rachel scowled at the distance that Quinn made between her and Rachel.

THIS is one of the reasons why she didn't like Santana, Quinn acted weird around her demonic personality

_"Oh, i forgot you brought your own ommpa loompa everywhere now. How are you Frodo the dwarf?_

THAT was the other reason.. the demon's ability with nicknames

Kill her now. WAIT! Didn't Quinn owed her a surprise?

QUINN!


End file.
